Des histoires entremélées
by cocoa59
Summary: A travers deux époques, deux guerres, se déroulent les récits des héros de Harry Potter . D'abord un premier temps à l'époque des Maraudeurs pour ensuite suivre l'histoire de Harry dont le cœur balance entre deux amours, d'une jeune fille dont le passé est lié à un des membres de l'ordre et d'un Draco qui retourne sa veste alors que Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : un éclat d'amitié dans la noirceur du clair de lune

Ils l'avaient découvert ! C'était fini ! Il avait cru qu'il pourrait enfin avoir des amis, que cette malédiction avait fini de lui gâcher la vie. Mais c'était une illusion. Maintenant ils le détestaient il en était sûr. Le garçon préférait se cacher que de devoir les affronter. Et attendez ! Pourquoi Mme Pomfresh les faisait entrer ! Il ne pouvait soutenir leurs regards plein de haine. Il se recroquevilla comme pour se protéger. Remus, car c'était lui, voulait se protéger de la fin des Maraudeurs qui semblait imminente. Ses amis (enfin peut-être) s'étaient rapprochés de son lit. Il ferma les yeux, attendant les coups, les reproches, le mépris, le dégoût… Qui ne vinrent jamais. Une main douce lui fit relever la tête pour qu'il rencontre les magnifiques prunelles d'argent de Sirius Black. Son regard non rempli d'horreur, était envahi par la détermination :

« - Remus, sache que James, Peter et moi t'aimons comme un frère et tu as beau être un loup-garou tu pourrais bien aussi être un vampire dépressif, un Hobbit aux pieds velus ou encore un véracrasse tu seras toujours notre ami, déclara solennellement Sirius

Il a raison ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans ce train et des liens plus solides que l'acier ont été tissés entre nous. Nous serons à jamais amis, dit James qui pour la première fois semblait avoir un regard sérieux. Ce qui qui veut dire qu'il faudra que tu nous supportes encore très longtemps. On a besoin de notre conscience ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux, ce qui lui ressemblait plus. »

Remus était très ému. C'était la première fois qu'en découvrant son secret, on ne le haïssait pas. C'était si important pour lui ! Il se mit à pleurer de soulagement. Les deux autres adolescents paniquèrent. Ils avaient peur d'avoir dit une bêtise mais le loup-garou les rassura :

« - Enfin accepté !Depuis mes cinq ans, depuis cette morsure. Personne, je dis bien personne ne m'avait considéré comme un être humain ! Je vous suis tellement reconnaissant ! »

James et Sirius le serrent contre eux et Remus put discerner un éclat d'amitié qui illuminerait sa vie recouverte par la noirceur de la pleine lune.


	2. Mr Padfoot,Prongs,Moony et Wormtail

Chapitre 2 : Mr & Mr Padfoot, Prongs, Moony et Wormtail

« - Allez Remus ! On a quelque chose à te montrer !

Calme-toi Sirius et dis-moi où tu m'emmènes !

C'est une surprise ! lui répondis Sirius avec un clin d'œil

Espèce de sale gosse ! s'exclama l'autre jeune homme en lui assénant une petite tape sur la tête

Hé ! Ça fait mal ! Bon si tu veux savoir dépêche-toi ! »

Le loup-garou suivit son ami qui s'enfonçait dans les sombres couloirs du château. Il devait faire attention car le Maraudeur l'avait mené dans une partie qu'il ne connaissait pas de Poudlard.

Soudain le brun s'arrêta en face d'un mur. Remus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius s'était immobilisé devant ce mur. C'est alors qu'une porte commença à apparaître

« C'est la salle sur demande, lui appris Black, Elle surgit quand une personne a vraiment besoin d'une salle. On l'a découverte avec James un jour qu'on avait transformé les vêtements de Rusard en tutu de danseuse et qu'il nous poursuivait. Cette pièce disparait quand ceux qui l'ont invoquée sont à l'intérieur. Allez viens ! »

L'intérieur de la salle était confortablement meublé; sur deux canapés étaient affalés James et Peter.

« - Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama James, Bon tu vas enfin comprendre Remus ! »

Ses trois amis se placèrent devant lui et d'un seul coup ils se métamorphosèrent en animaux : un cerf à la magnifique ramure pour James, un énorme chien noir au regard attendrissant pour Sirius et un petit rat craintif pour Peter. Les Maraudeurs redevinrent humains et attendirent la réaction du châtain.

« -Vous êtes des animagi ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

On a appris en défenses contre les forces du mal que les loups-garous n'attaquent pas les animagi et on a décidé d'être avec toi lors des pleines lunes, de ne plus jamais te laisser seul ! dit avec conviction Sirius

Mes compagnons proclama James, un genou à terre, même toi Mus. A partir d'aujourd'hui, notre nom de sacre sera : pour Sirius, Padfoot pour Peter, Wormtail Pour Remus, Moony et pour moi, Prongs. Donc Poudlard, gare à toi ! Voici les Maraudeurs, Mr&Mr Prongs, Padfoot,Moony et Wormtail.


	3. Chapitre 3: Babo

Chapitre 3 : Babo(1)

Remus était dans le parc. Il faisait beau plusieurs élèves étaient de sortie. Il pouvait voir James essayer de séduire Lily une nouvelle fois. Le loup-garou s'attendait à voir revenir son ami, la queue entre les jambes, après s'être pris un râteau. Peter, lui, avait encore disparu, peut-être du côté des cuisines. Il chercha du regard Sirius. Son ami était encore en train de draguer des jeunes filles.

Son attitude l'agaçait ! En plus, ce stupide chien ne pouvait pas en choisir une intelligente. Non ! Elles étaient forcément futiles et inintéressantes.

Remus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'énervait comme ça. Peut-être à cause de l'étau qui serrait son cœur qu'il ressentait chaque fois que Sirius se transformait en chien en rut !

Ah tiens ! James était de retour. La jolie marque rouge sur sa joue révélait l'énervement de Evans. Bien que gentille, la jeune fille avait un tempérament de feu. Elle allait lui en faire baver, c'en était sûr !

« -Elle ne t'a pas dévissé la tête ? interpella-t-il son ami

Je trouve qu'elle s'adoucit avec le temps, déclara James toujours aussi amoureux

A moins qu'elle commence à avoir pitié, rigola Remus

Tu ne penses pas que je suis assez désespéré, il faut que t'en rajoutes, chuina James

Allez baby James ! Si elle te crie dessus c'est qu'au moins qu'elle sait qui tu es !

Ça me rassure, dit Prongs avec un ton sarcastique, Mais elle est tellement belle et si intelligente… »

Le loup-garou finit par décrocher à partir du troisième compliment son ami était mignon quand il était en mode amoureux transi mais que ça le rendait stupide ! Son regard se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Sirius et le pincement revint. Il savait ce que cela signifiait mais il devait taire son amour. Il ne pouvait perdre cette amitié

« - Et c'est moi qui a l'air idiot…ironisa James

Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le châtain

Juste que tu le dévores du regard, enfin dévorer seulement au sens figuré (je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas le manger) et je ne dirais pas qui est « le » cependant tu m'as compris. Tu devrais faire le premier pas.

C'est toi qui me fais la morale James ? De plus, je ne sais pas 1) s'il m'aime 2) Je ne veux pas risquer notre amitié.

Tu devrais aller voir Lily, lui conseilla James.

Hein !? Pourquoi j'irai voir Evans ? s'exclama Moony

Je pense qu'elle peut t'aider, mieux que moi, et j'ai confiance en elle. Ce n'est pas l'amour qui parle ! Allez va lui parler ! Au passage, glisse quelques compliments à mon égard, au cas où ça la séduirait ! »

Remus laissa son ami et se mit à chercher Lily, le sourire aux lèvres. Prongs était peut-être un handicapé des sentiments et qu'il était né sans cerveau mais il savait faire et déléguer ! Franchement il n'était même pas capable de donner ses conseils lui-même !

Il finit par trouver la Griffondore assise en lévitation, le visage plongé dans un livre elle écoutait des cris d'agonie qu'elle appelait « Heavy Metal » (2). Elle paressait si concentrer qu'il n'osait l'interrompre :

« - Si tu veux me parler, sache que je suis toute ouïe, déclara Lily sans détourne de son bouquin

J'ai besoin de conseils et James m'a dite tu pouvais m'aider.

Comme la dernière fois ? Sur le même problème de fourrure ?

Non ! s'exclama Remus, c'est un sujet plus personnel, dit timidement l'adolescent

Tu aimes Sirius et tu es perdu.

C'est à peu près ça mais je m'attendais à ce que, en tant que fille, tu aurais enjolivé mais c'est vrai que tu es Lily Evans alias la Walkyrie

Seul un regard assassin lui répondit.

Si tu veux qu'il réagisse, tu devrais sortir avec un autre gars, lui suggéra son amie

personnes extérieures à mon cercle d'amis, déclara le jeune homme, rempli de honte

Mais si tu veux pas déclarer ton amour à Sirius et si tu ne tournes pas la page avec un autre tu finiras seul ! cria Lily.

Et c'est ce que méritent les choses comme moi…

CLAC ! La jeune fille rousse venait de le gifler, ses beaux yeux verts inondés de larmes qui coulaient en rivières sur ses joues rougies par la colère.

JAMAIS ! Tu entends bien ?! Jamais, je ne veux réentendre ces mots sortir de ta bouche ! Hurla et gronda la Lionne. Tu es une personne incroyable : gentil, intelligent, patient et loyal. Tu as des yeux dorés magnifiques, tes fines cicatrices te donnent un air sauvage et si je n'étais pas amoureuse de James, j'aurais sûrement craqué pour toi ! »

Après ce discours plein de flammes, Remus resta figé. Il était vraiment touché et heureux. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais abordé le sujet avec ses amis il ne s'était jamais senti à sa place. Il n'était qu'un loup-garou : un monstre contrairement à tout ce que racontaient les films américains(3). Mais Lily venait de lui rappeler qu'il comptait pour ses amis, qu'il était avant tout Remus

Soudain, il eut une illumination :

« -Enfaite Lily, tu viens de dire que tu aimais James ?!

La jeune fille piqua un fard et se mit à bouder dans une attitude très mature

Oui ! Et alors ?! rugit la rouquine

Rien du tout. A part que depuis la première année, nos oreilles sifflent d'entendre les compliments que James déblatte sur toi. Pas que ce soit faux mais je crois qu'il a presque réussi à me dégoûter du vert et des rousses.

A ce point ?

Tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Et tu vas lui « avouer ton amour » comme tu me l'as dit ?

Oui quand il sera passé de cinq ans âge mental à peut-être dix ans mais j'ai peur de placer la barre trop haut.

Tu ne crois pas que ça va prendre du temps ?

Si, répondit la jeune fille, défaitiste

Allez courage ! Aja aja fighting(4) ! la motiva Remus

Aja aja quoi ?!

Je ne sais pas j'ai entendu ça dernièrement

Que vas-tu faire pour Sirius ? lui demanda Lily

Je vais voir, répondit le loup-garou, évasif. En tout cas, merci pour tes conseils avisés, fit- il avec un sourire semblable à ceux d'une publicité pour dentifrice (tout aussi hypocrite).

Il s'en alla alors que ses pensées bouillonnaient dans sa tête. Il avait besoin de calme, de se détendre…

La bibliothèque ! Voilà un endroit au calme où il était sûr de ne pas croiser le beau brun qui avait emménagé dans son cœur et qui ne semblait pas vouloir y être délogé.

En arrivant dans l 'havre de paix qu'était la bibliothèque, il respira la bonne odeur de livres anciens. Qu'allait-il aujourd'hui ? (Question que se pose souvent l'auteur désespérée). Un documentaire ? Non ! Un roman ? Oui mais quel genre ? Sûrement pas une histoire à l'eau de rose il essayait de se changer les idées pas d'empirer son cas. Un roman de capes et épées ? Il avait lu tous ceux qui étaient écrits par des sorciers et le plus intéressants des moldus était les trois mousquetaires. Comment ne pas faire le rapprochement avec les Maraudeurs donc avec Sirius ?!

Il n'arrivait à choisir d'où sa situation actuelle : devant une étagère, le regard glissant de haut en bas.

« - Tu n'as pas l'air fin, debout les bras ballants, lui fit remarquer une voix sarcastique

Snape, que me suggères-tu ? lui répondit Remus d'une voix douce

Il savait que si le Serpentard était désagréable c'est qu'il souhaitait se venger des humiliations commises par les Maraudeurs. Le châtain intervenait rarement dans ces altercations mais d'un autre côté, il ne faisait rien pour les empêcher. Cependant dans la bibliothèque, dans cette atmosphère des plus particulières, ils avaient développé une relation des plus étranges : ils restaient aimables dans leurs paroles et en contrepartie ils partageaient leur passion littéraire. Rien n'était plus intéressant pour eux. Quand Severus était de mauvais poil, l'autre adolescent s'adressait à lui avec la plus grande attention et le plus grand respect. Petit à petit, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs se calmait et s'ouvrait à partir de là il s'emplissait de flammes et son regard onyx pouvait donnait à quiconque l'envie de lire. Si Les autres Maraudeurs connaissaient ce côté de Snape, peut-être le laisseraient-ils en paix.

Essaye un peu de poésie pour changer…

Merci, mais je pense que ça ne va pas m'aider, lui répondit Lupin toujours sur le même ton

Avec le cabot ?

Comment le sais-tu ?! s'exclama le Maraudeur

Tous ceux qui te connaissent un tant soit peu le savent, à part Black bien sûr qui plus aveugle que Richard

Qui ?

Un joueur de Jazz aveugle Moldu

Ah, toujours aussi fan de Jazz ?

C'est une musique pleine d'élégance… Sinon je te conseille quand même de réagir. Si j'étais toi, ce que je ne suis pas grâce à Dieu, je ferais honneur à la maison des valeureux Lions et j'irai rouler une pelle à cet idiot

Langage Severus ! le réprimanda le loup

Je suivrais l'exemple que donnent les stupides Griffondors et j'irai rouler une pelle à ce connard. Se corrigea le serpent, C'est mieux ?

Tu n'es qu'un cas désespéré ! Bon si tout le monde veut que j'agisse je vais agir

Et le bel homme aux prunelles dorées s'élança à la recherche de l'élu de son cœur

N'oublie pas de te protéger ! gueula Severus à son ami (?) et il fut foudroyé par le regard maléfique de Mme Pince, la très sévère bibliothèque

Remus cherchait Sirius mais il semblait être plus invisible que la cape de James elle-même. Il se retrouva à son point de départ : le parc.

Soudain il fut projeté au sol par un boulet de canon à la longue chevelure brune. Cette fusée n'était autre que l'homme qui valait trois millions (enfin aux yeux du loup-garou) alias Sirius.

Mon Musmus ! Personne ne m'aime ! James s'est moqué de moi, Lily m'a traité d'idiot et Snivellus m'a presque tué du regard. Bon lui je m'enfiche ! Mais toi tu m'aimes ? lui demanda son ami avec des yeux de chiot (ou ceux du chat potté dans Shreck)

Bien sûr que je t'aime Padfoot ! lui répondit le châtain automatique

Tu es sûr ? redemanda Sirius mais cette fois-ci avec un regard malicieux où l'on pouvait voir au fond une lueur d'espoir

Oui, je suis sûr, réaffirma Remus innocent comme il était

Et est-ce que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime ? le questionna une nouvelle fois l'animagus en lui caressant sensuellement le dos tout en remontant sa main vers la nuque de l'autre

Sirius ? hésita l'adolescent tout en frissonnant au contact de la main baladeuse

Parce que moi je t'aime comme un fou, comme un perroquet, comme le petit soldat de plomb, comme l'obsédé sexuel que je suis donc Moony, prépare-toi à être lié à moi enfin si tu le veux, pour une durée indéterminée.

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qui lui portait. Enfin il tenait son Mus dans ses bras. Quel fut son bonheur quand il quémanda l'accès à la bouche de son aimé, et que son amour lui répondit avec autant d'ardeur que lui. Leurs langues jouaient toutes les deux ensembles et cette caresse entrainait toute une vague de désir à l'intérieur de veines de Remus. Il n'arrivait à croire ce qui se passait : que Sirius lui avait déclaré son amour et que sa langue faisait une visite approfondi de sa cavité buccale. Le baiser, hélas, dut se terminer par manque d'oxygène. Maintenant ils s'observaient amoureusement, toujours collés l'un à l'autre

Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes comme le petit soldat de plomb ? questionna Moony d'une humeur taquine

Je sais que c'est ton conte préféré mais je dirai que je suis plutôt dingue, dingue, dingue de toi (5) .Mais Remus rassure-moi, tu m'aimes, hein ? demanda Sirius soudain incertain

Son amoureux resserra sa prise autour du beau brun et lui glissa à l'oreille

Je t'aime comme l'auteur aime le chocolat, comme le poète qui se meure d'amour, comme le loup que je suis qui n'aimera qu'une fois…

Il nous aura fallu tout ce temps pour nous mettre ensemble, se plaignit Sirius

Ce n'est pas grave vu que maintenant nous sommes ensembles , lui répondit l'autre

Mais on est des handicapés des sentiments !

Je pense plutôt que nous sommes deux idiots qui ne nous regardons l'un l'autre

La chanson Babo de Juniel & Yong hwa dont un vers est « nous sommes des idiots qui ne font que se regardaient l'un l'autre

J'ai rien contre cette musique certaines chansons sont pas mal d'autres sont horribles comme tous les styles de musique. je trouvais juste marrante la scène

Et vlam pour Twilight et autres … Mais je respecte les goûts de tout le monde

Expression coréenne pour s'encourager

Chanson de Christophe Maé


	4. Chapter 4

**_Avant de vous faire découvrir ma créature (ah ah ah rire psychopathe) j'aimerais remercier ceux qui lisent cette fanfic mais allez un petite review ! Bon maintenant après ces trois chapitres à l'époque des Maraudeurs, nous faisons un petit bond en avant dans le temps (prolesp pour utiliser des mots savants) et voici notre petit Ryry !_**

Chapitre 4 : Des yeux dorés, des prunelles argentées

Harry était énervé ! Et pas qu'un peu ! Comme cette truie osait insulter ses parents !

Bon maintenant que faisait-il ? Il devait rejoindre Londres et le monde sorcier. Mais par quel moyen ? Il s'assit par terre (1) et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il resta un moment figé dans cette attitude pendant un moment mais il fut interrompu par un grondement. Il se retourna. D'où cela pouvait-il bien venir ? Il s'avança vers l'origine du bruit, vers les buissons. Un énorme chien noir aux prunelles argentées se tenait là. Il avait l'air menaçant pourtant il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans ses yeux. Ils demeurèrent à se fixer longuement, le regard plongé l'un dans l'autre. Un rugissement de moteur fit détourner l'attention de l'adolescent. Un énorme bus impérial s'était arrêté près du caniveau. Un employé descendit du car, il n'avait pas l'air très frais. Il interpella Harry :

« -Et toi là-bas ! T'as besoin du Magicobus ?

Du quoi ? lui demanda Le jeune sorcier, interloqué

Le Magicobus, le bus des sorciers qui t'emmène où tu veux. Le Magicobus quoi !

Vous pouvez m'emmener à Londres ?

Bien sûr ! T'as pas entendu ?! C'est un bus qui te transporte où tu veux ! T'es un pecnot de la cambrousse ou quoi ?!

Bon, je monte. Les chiens peuvent monter ?

Quel chien ?

Le garçon chercha le canidé mais il semblait avoir disparu. Il l'avait imaginé ? Non il n'avait pu inventer ses yeux d'argent. Bon il avait d'autres problèmes à régler

Il coûte combien le billet ? »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry, Hermione et Ron avaient enfin trouvé un compartiment libre. Enfin il y avait bien un homme mais il était endormi. Il allait pouvoir tout raconter à ses amis : son été infernal, le Magicobus, ce chien étrange et Sirius Black ! Pourquoi ce type voulait sa peau ?

« - Vous savez qui est ce gars ? C'est la première fois que je vois un adulte dans le Poudlard Express.

C'est le professeur Remus J. Lupin, lui répondit Hermione

Cette fille sait vraiment tout, se plaignit Ron

Ronald Weasley ! J'ai juste lu ce qui était marqué sur sa mallette, répliqua la jeune fille, agacée par ce commentaire

Le brun laissa ses amis se disputer et observa ce professeur Lupin. Il paressait jeune malgré des mèches grises qui parsemaient ses cheveux châtains clairs. De fines cicatrices parcouraient son visage mais elles ne rendaient pas son visage disgracieux. A cause de son sommeil, il ne pouvait connaitre la couleur de ses yeux. Il était calme pourtant ses songes ne devaient pas être des agréable vu comme il était recroquevillé dans une position défensive. Un cauchemar peut-être ? Il n'avait pas l'air méchant ça ne devait pas être un second Snape.

Bon, Harry que souhaitais-tu nous dire ? le questionna Hermione

Il détourna la tête du professeur pour répondre à son amie

Je vais tout vous raconter…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quel froid ! Il se sentait sur le point de sombrait dans cet océan de glace. Il avait si froid et ce désespoir qui semblait sur le point de l'engloutir et ces cris qui suppliaient : « _Laissez-le tranquille ! Tuez-moi à la place ! Je vous en supplie !_ » Il aurait voulu protéger cette femme de la personne qui la menacer mais cette voix l'emmenait avec lui vers le fond.

Soudain, il ressentit une chaleur dans sa main qui chassait le froid. Dans toute cette froideur, il se raccrocha cet espoir qui avait pointé le bout de son nez. Il se rapprochait de la lumière et s'éloignait de cette noirceur étouffante.

Allez ! Réveillez-vous ! C'est fini ils sont partis, le rassura une voix

Mais cette voix lui paressait encore si lointaine

Vous pouvez le faire. Quittez ce désespoir !

Après un dernier effort, il réussit à ouvrir ses paupières. Il rencontra un regard doré ses yeux avaient des centaines de nuances : couleur de tous les ors compris tirant vers le miel, le blé… Il n'aurait pu dire quelle était la véritable coloration de ces prunelles mais elles le réconfortaient. Elles le protégeaient des ténèbres, elles étaient remplies de douceur et de sollicitude. Elles lui étaient familières cependant il n'aurait pu dire où il les avait déjà vues.

Je crois que M. Potter s'est remit. Vous pouvez vous écarter et le laissez respirer, dit le professeur Lupin en s'adressant à Ron, à Ginny et à Hermione.

Vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien, demanda quand même Hermione

Plus que sûr ! Bon revenons à vous M. Potter Prenez un peu de chocolat (2), lui conseilla Remus

Harry se saisit du carreau qui lui était proposé et tout de suite une douce chaleur se propagea dans tout son être

Que m'est-il arrivé ? questionna l'adolescent

Vous avez été attaqué par un Détraqueur.

Un quoi ?

Les Détraqueurs sont des créatures des ténèbres qui nous font revivre nos pires peurs, qui essayent de nous faire oublier que le soleil existe, ils se nourrissent de nos moments de joie. Ce sont les gardiens de la prison Azkaban, lui appris l'homme châtain

Azkaban ?! La prison d'où s'est échappé Sirius Black, s'exclama le jeune homme

Oui, Sirius Black… murmura Le jeune professeur

Harry s'en voulut d'avoir parlé du criminel le beau regard doré s'était voilé de tristesse

Bon, reprit Remus, je vais voir le reste des professeurs pour connaître la suite des évènements. J'ai hâte de tous vous revoir à Poudlard, leur fit-il avec un clin d'œil

Et il quitta le compartiment.

Le jeune homme à lunettes lui aussi avait envie de revoir ce professeur plein d'énergie aux beaux yeux d'or. Cette année s'annonçait intéressante.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le jeune Griffondor hésitait à aller voir son maître de Défenses contre les forces du Mal. S'il le dérangeait ? Il s'en voudrait ! Bon allez Aja aja Fighting ! Hé ! Mais d'où lui venait cette expression ?

Après ces petites tortures mentales, il toqua à la porte. Il attendit un peu et finalement le professeur lui ouvrit.

Oh ! Harry, je suis bien heureux de te voir ! Allez, rentre ! l'accueillit Lupin

Les appartements de l'homme aux prunelles miel était chaleureux, ouvert des tons chocolats et des couleurs éclatantes qui s'accordaient bien. Il y avait plusieurs étagères bourrées à craquer de livres. Ce qui fit sourire l'adolescent, surtout quand il aperçut les plaques de chocolat. Son professeur l'installa dans un fauteuil et lui proposa un Earl Grey il se servit lui-même une tasse. Ils dégustèrent leur thé en silence.

Bon, que voulais-tu me demander ?

Heu, je ne sais pas comment le dire, répondit le garçon timidement

Allez ! Lance-toi ! Je suis sûr que tu as une bonne raison de venir, l'assura Remus avec un sourire éclatant

Le brun passa du faible rougissement au homard bien cuit

Je voudrais que vous m'appreniez à me défendre contre les Détraqueurs. Les évènements du match de ce week-end ne doivent plus se reproduire. Je ne peux plus supporter d'entendre les cris de ma mère

Je comprends. Le seul sort efficace contre les Détraqueurs est le sort du Patronus. Il est très dur à réaliser, lui appris le sorcier

Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis atteint du syndrome du aimant à problèmes et aux résolutions incongrues. S'il vous plait aidez-moi ?! le supplia l'adolescent

Cet air suppliant rappelait les centaines ou les milliers de fois où James l'avait sollicité lui et ses connaissances pour des devoirs/mauvais coups/conseils amoureux… Cette expression l'avait toujours fait fondre mais les magnifiques émeraudes héritées de Lily rendait Harry encore plus attendrissant

D'accord Harry ! j'accepte mais l'entrainement sera rude. Mais si tu dis vrai pour ton syndrome, tu y arriveras. Bon, attaquons l'exercice (3) !

Pendant deux heures ils lancèrent des sortilèges Remus lui montra son Patronus, un loup grandiose et lumineux plein de chaleur à l'effigie du sorcier qui l'avait effectué. Il est vrai qu'il ne voyait qu'un loup comme représentation animale pour son professeur il ne savait pas pourquoi.

L'adolescent tenta une nouvelle fois le sortilège mais échoua encore. Ce fut la tentative de trop il s'écroula évanoui. Il fut encore réveillé par Lupin avec un carreau de chocolat.

Vous avez des actions à Côte d'or ou quoi ? rigola Harry

Juste une addiction très prononcée pour le chocolat (4), lui répondit sur le même ton son professeur. Nous arrêtons pour aujourd'hui. Tu t'es bien débrouillé mais tu es exténué. Entraine-toi de ton côté et à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard viens me voir

Il releva son élève en lui tendant la main mais il le tira avec trop de force et le brun fut plaqué rudement contre le torse musclé du sorcier. Le jeune homme repassa en mode tomate trop mûre bien que gêné, c'était agréable d'être tenu dans des bras protecteur.

Cependant, son naturel timide revint vite au galop et il s'écarta vivement du professeur Lupin.

Merci de votre cours Professeur ! A la prochaine fois ! bredouilla-t-il avant de d'amorcer une fuite démontrant le courage des Griffondeurs

Après une course effrénée qui le mena droit vers son dortoir où il s'écroula sur son lit, il essaya de calmer les battements excessifs de son cœur et de chasser cette drôle de sensation dans son ventre. Ce qui le perturbait le plus n'était pas cette étreinte mais plutôt ces billes d'or qui l'avaient regardaient. Il y avait énormément de tendresse dans ces yeux mais aussi, cachée, une sauvagerie qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à un animal. Cela l'avait troublé

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry se promenait dans Poudlard il était d'humeur mélancolique. Dans ses moments-là, il aurait souhaitait le réconfort d'un ami mais hélas tout ceux qu'il avait, étaient partis à Pré-au-Lard une nouvelle fois. Ses pieds l'avaient mené jusqu'au pond d'où il avait une vue imprenable du lac. Il n'était pas le seul à rechercher la beauté du lac et l'isolement car Il vit le Pr Lupin qui admirait lui aussi l'onde. L'homme se retourna et lui lança un grand sourire en s'apercevant de sa présence. L'adolescent le lui rendit et alla s'installer à côté de lui.

Tu m'as l'air bien soucieux, que t'arrive-t-il ? S'inquiéta le professeur

Je suis d'une humeur assez bizarre : un peu en colère mais aussi triste. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre certaines choses, lui répondit le garçon, Et vous ?

Au moi ! Je suis juste plongé dans des souvenirs qui ne veulent pas être oubliés. Si tu as ces sentiments en toi et que tu es confus j'en déduis que tu as appris que Sirius Black était un ami de tes parents…

C'est exact ! Comment-a-il pu les trahir ?! C'était leur ami ! Je l'ai vu sur la photo de mariage de mes parents Il semblait si heureux que ce jour arrive alors pourquoi avoir aidé à briser cette famille ?! cria Harry Potter

Il s'en était levé de fureur mais l'homme le fit se rassoir et il lui répondit :

Personne ne peut savoir les raison qui ont poussé Black à faire ça. Même moi qui le connaissait si bien, je ne peux comprendre pourquoi.

Vous le connaissiez ?!

Montre-moi cette photo de mariage, lui demanda Remus

Harry vida son sac, trouva la photo et la lui tendit

Tu dois te dire qu'on ne me voit pas sur cette photo. C'est normal, durant tout le mariage, j'ai pris les photos

Vous étiez ami avec mes parents ?! questionna le brun

J'ai dormi dans le même dortoir que ton père durant nos années Poudlard et ta mère était ma meilleure amie.

Donc vous pouvez me parler d'eux, en déduit le jeune homme

Ton père te ressemblait côté physique Bien que tes traits soient plus délicats et bien sûr tes yeux verts ne peuvent que te provenir de ta mère. Sinon que dire de ton père Il était farceur, malin, loyal mais très idiot quand il voulait surtout pendant les flirts qu'il infligeait à ta mère, Rigola le châtain

Harry rigola avec lui il pouvait enfin mieux comprendre cet homme qu'avait été son père

Et ma mère ?

Elle intelligente, sérieuse, pétillante et sûre d'elle. J'avoue n'avoir jamais compris sa passion pour les cris d'agonie, excuse-moi je crois que c'était du Heavy Metal.

Du Heavy Metal ?! s'exclama l'ado aux lunettes

Et oui ! Elle adorait en écouter quand elle lisait surtout des livres d'Arithmancie. Ça lui permettait de se concentrer. Elle aimait aussi torturer ton père, il s'en est pris des râteaux !

Et je présume que vous l'enfonciez en plus.

Tu ne peux même pas deviner ! Mais on l'a aussi soutenu Sirius, Peter et moi

Soudain un grand froid s'installa. Les noms maudits du criminel et de la victime venant d'être prononcés. Le jeune Potter pouvait voir la souffrance dans les beaux yeux dorés. Ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter

Vous pouvez raconter le plus horrible râteau que mon père s'est pris ? dit le brun souhaitant changer de discutions

L'autre homme le regarda, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance. Il se mit à lui raconter les mésaventures de James avec Lily.

Harry trouva que l'homme rajeunissait quand il souriait et que ses yeux brillaient de mille feux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Potter que faites-vous ici ?! aboya Snape

Le Maître des Potions était effrayant comme ça dans l'obscurité avec seul son visage éclairé. La fureur qui transperçait ses traits. Sa volonté de répondre s'était envolée. Peut-être qu'un Avengers viendra le sauver.

Calmez-vous Snape ! dit le Pr Lupin arrivant de nulle part pour défendre

Vous n'avez rien à me dire Lupin ! Regardez ce qu'il avait !

Et l'homme lui tendit un parchemin miteux. Remus l'observa, pâlit puis repris contenance et se mit à sourire doucement

Ne vous inquiétez pas Professeur, je m'occupe de M. Potter, assura le Maître de Défenses, Finissez votre ronde et allez vous coucher .

Le potionniste hocha difficilement la tête et s'en alla dans un tourbillon de cape

Bon revenons à nos dragons ! repris l'adulte, Que faisais-tu hors de ton dortoir et avec ça ?

J'ai trouvé cette carte et si je suis sorti, c'était pour vérifier quelque chose, marmonna le jeune homme, rougissant sous le regard désapprobateur de son professeur

Quoi ?

Monsieur, Est-ce qu'une personne morte peut être visible sur le parchemin ?

C'est impossible, pourquoi cette question ?

J'ai vu le nom de Peter Pettigrew s'affichait…

L'enseignant resta interdit, puis son visage fut pris d'une grande tristesse. Il ordonna à l'adolescent d'aller se coucher il vérifia bien qu'Harry soit bien remonté dans son dortoir et il put rejoindre ses appartements.

A peine avait il fermé la porte, qu'il s'écroula en sanglots déchirants. Pendant douze ans il avait cru que l'homme qu'il aimait avait trahi ses plus précieux amis alors que finalement c'était Peter le traître ! Qu'il avait mal au cœur ! Il se frappa la poitrine tout en continuant de pleurer il murmurait en paroles saccadées « Désolé Sirius ! Désolé mon amour ! »

Il finit par s'endormir contre la porte d'entrée, les yeux gonflés par les larmes.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry se tenait enfin devant l'assassin de ses parents, le traître qui avait les livrés à Voldemort ! Il était plutôt grand, élancé mais trop maigre. Il avait dû souffrir de la prison. Il avait de long cheveux noirs, qui avaient dû être beaux autrefois, mais qui maintenant étaient emmêlés et sales. Cependant, les belles d'argent qu'il avait vues sur les photos étaient toujours là malgré la fureur qu'on pouvait deviner à l'intérieur. Cet homme voulait le tuer ! Comment réagir ?

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Remus surgit dans la pièce. Il désarma Black et l'ancien prisonnier fut plaqué au sol. Les deux hommes se regardèrent : argent contre or. Le visage du professeur se fendit en un grand sourire et il étreint Sirius.

Les adolescents se sentirent trahis par leur enseignant qui serrait contre lui le criminel. Hermione fut la première réagir :

Que pouvez- vous faire ça Professeur ?! Cet homme veut tuer Harry !

Pas du tout ! Je veux tuer ce rat qui a vendu James et Lily, rugit Black

Quoi ?! Expliquez-vous, cria Harry

Je n'aurais trahi mes amis. La preuve, j'ai demandé moi-même à Peter de devenir le nouveau gardien du Secret. Je pensais qu'il était le plus fiable. Me pardonneras-tu mon ami d'avoir douté de moi ? demanda-il à Lupin

Seulement si tu me pardonnes d'avoir douté de toi, lui répondit tendrement l'autre homme

Ce sale rongeur a même pensé à mettre en scène sa propre mort. Il est resté sous sa forme d'animagus pendant douze ans. Il s'est glissé dans une famille de sorciers pour rester au courant de tout ce qui se passe. Peter est le rat de ton ami.

C'est impossible Croûtard est dans ma famille…

Depuis douze ans, le coupa l'homme, et je présume qu'il lui manque une patte

Soudain, ils furent interrompus par Snape qui neutralisa Sirius et qui se vantait déjà de l'emmener au Détraqueurs.

L'évadé plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry, l'implorant de le croire. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu un tel désir flamboyait dans des yeux. Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il faire ? Que…

Il stupéfia Snape et il put admirer dans les prunelles argentées une telle reconnaissance qu'il en aurait pleuré.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La pleine lune fut dévoilée et tous les regards convergèrent vers Remus qui s'était figé. Il semblait horriblement souffrir. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry et le jeune homme vit les iris dorés envahir tout l'intérieur des globes oculaires. La transformation se continua jusqu'à ce que Lupin soit un vrai loup mais en plus monstrueux. Dans les prunelles, il ne reconnaissait pas la douceur habituelle de son professeur mais une sauvagerie qu'il l'effrayait et l'intriguait à la fois.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Maintenant qu'il avait tout expliquait, que Sirius ne risquait plus le baiser du Détraqueur grâce à l'évasion qu'il avait perpétrait avec Hermione, Harry alla voir Remus Lupin. Il toqua et entra mais que fut sa surprise quand il aperçut son professeur en train de faire ses valises.

Vous vous en allez ? questionna le jeune homme

Mon cher collègue, le professeur Snape a glissé sans le vouloir à ses Serpentards que j'étais un loup-garou et tout secret dit à poudlard et sut de tout Poudlard. Donc avant que le bureau de directeur soit assiégé par des mères en furie, je m'en vais.

Mais vous êtes un super professeur ! s'exclama l'adolescent, scandalisé et en colère de perdre son enseignant

Ne t'inquiète pas Harry , le rassura Remus, Nous nous reverrons.

Le loup-garou avait fini ses bagages il serra la main de son ancien élève qui ressentit encore cette foutue sensation et lui dit au revoir.

Bon je vous laisse, lui fit savoir le jeune homme en fermant la porte des appartements de Lupin.

Il marcha durant quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié un livre chez Remus. Il retourna chez l'autre homme, ouvrit la porte sans toquer.

Là il tomba sur une scène sur-laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout : Remus et son parrain Sirius s'embrassant langoureusement. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, à douter qu'à l'origine c'était deux personnes.

C'était la première fois que le jeune sorcier voyait les yeux dorés et les prunelles argentées si belles car elles étaient remplies d'amour.

Harry s'éclipsa discrètement, gardant en mémoire ces belles perles précieuses .

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tout le monde avec moi : « assis par terre/ et voir le monde qui défile / et n'avoir qu'un de trottoir / assis par terre …

L'auteur en veut aussi ! Elle est chocoaddicte !

_Pour défaire les Huns ! M'ont-ils donné leur fils , je n'en voie pas un ! _Mulan comme un homme

Comme moi


	5. Chapter 5

J'aimerais m'excuser du retard. J'ai bossé telle une esclave au temps des pharaons pour faire mon dossier Histoire des Arts (qui est enfin rendu Halléuia !) et avec la rentrée je vais sûrement me mettre en retard encore plus donc sorry, lo siento, gomen, de bu shi, désolé ! Cependant je vous rassure chers lecteurs, lectrices, autres… J'écris aussi ma fanfiction sur papier entre, pendant, après mes cours. J'ai décidé de laisser mes commentaires en gras et en italique entre parenthèses !

Chapitre 5 : Les fils du Destin commencèrent à se nouer

Harry pouvait enfin souffler : Il était de retour au Square Grimmaurd. Il pourrait revoir son parrain et Remus. Ils lui manquaient tellement ! Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Dumbledor s'obstinait à l'envoyer chez les Dursley.

Cette fois il avait eu gain de cause. Comment le directeur aurait-il pu les séparer après les évènements du ministère ? Sirius avait failli mourir !

Il entra dans le sombre couloir légèrement effrayant. Il fut étonné de ne pas voir les deux hommes d'habitude Remus l'accueillait d'une étreinte chaleureuse et lui proposait un chocolat chaud. Sirius, quant à lui, lui faisait un câlin mais lui racontait en plus des blagues plus ou moins drôles. Le grand brun essayait d'éviter de parler de son quotidien d'ennemi public n°1 et de reclus. Harry savait que cet enfermement pesait à son parrain et il ne pouvait supporter la tristesse dans les prunelles argentées. De plus Remus était souvent en mission pour l'Ordre donc il ne voyait pas souvent son amant.

Un brusque bruit le tira de ses pensées : il avait l'impression qu'on avait jeté quelque chose sur le mur. Il rejoignit rapidement le salon d'où provenait le son. Là, il vit une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas :

Sirius avait plaqué Remus contre le mur et l'embrassait fougueusement. Les jambes du loup-garou entouraient la taille de l'ancien détenu et ses mains s'accrochaient à son cou. Les yeux de son ancien professeur brillaient de luxure tout comme ceux de Sirius. Son parrain, quant à lui, serrait son amant contre lui et il avait passé ses mains sous le pull du châtain et caressait la peau dooce.

Cette scène bien que gênante pour Harry, le laissa dans une attitude figée, fascinée par la beauté et la sensualité qui s'échappait de ce baiser torride. Il sentait une chaleur se répandre dans son organisme sans qu'il en connaisse la raison **_(Nous, on sait !)_**.

Remus essaya de briser l'étreinte il murmura à son amour :

Arrête ! Harry va bientôt arriver. Je veux bien l'accueillir…

Il n'est pas prêt d'arriver, lui assura l'autre homme

Le problème, les interrompit l'adolescent, c'est que je suis déjà là.

Les deux, surpris, se retournèrent et le virent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Par Merlin ! s'exclama Remus, Tu es là ! Je, je suis désolé.

Le loup se confondit en excuses, il bafouilla et se cacha derrière le divan pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Le propriétaire de la maison Black, de son côté, était écroulé de rire. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de se rhabiller, laissant entrevoir les tablettes de chocolats parfaitement formées **_(Bave* !)_**. Il s'attira les foudres du très sérieux ex-professeure Lupin (qui avait perdu de sa crédibilité en se faisant surprendre dans cette position) et les regards intéressés du très mal chanceux morveux Potter qui ne comprenait pas ses réactions devant Sirius à moitié dénudé et Remus rougissant **_(nous a tous très bien compris)_**.

Rhabille-toi, espèce de chien en rut ! cria le loup-garou sur son amant. Tu vas traumatiser ton filleul innocent !

Mais Mus ! se lamenta le cabot en rut, A son âge, on n'était plus innocent !

« Mus » rougit encore plus fortement et gueula à Sirius que s'il ne montait pas s'habiller, il dormirait sur le sofa ! L'animagus battit un record de vitesse et redescendit dans le salon. Remus avait énoncé la menace de la mort-qui-tue, il n'avait que le choix de remettre ses vêtements.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les trois sur le canapé, le beau châtain se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui sourit tendrement :

Et si je faisais mon célèbre « Hot Chocolate » ? proposa le loup-garou

Les deux grands gamins alias Harry et Sirius sautèrent de joie et embrassèrent l'homme sur chaque joue.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry descendit l'escalier et alla vers le salon. Il était encore tôt mais il avait de nouveau fait un cauchemar et il n'arrivait plus à se rendormir. Il détestait ces rêves où il voyait Voldemort torturait ou tuait des gens, il se sentait incroyablement impuissant.

Il entra dans la pièce et fut surpris de trouver son parrain assis sur le canapé. Il semblait perdu et triste comme si on lui avait pris son étincelle de joie. Cette scène bouleversa l'adolescent. L'homme finit par se rendre compte de sa présence et lui fit un signe de s'approcher.

Que t'arrive-t-il Sirius ? questionna le jeune homme, On dirait que tout ta bonne humeur s'en est allé.

C'est peut-être le cas… Remus est parti en mission pour l'ordre. Cette mission semble plus compliquée. J'ai peur pour lui…

Harry comprenait maintenant la détresse de son parrain. Il avait appris qu'une mission très importante se préparait et qu'elle était très risquée. Il sentit l'angoisse et l'inquiétude étreindre son cœur. Où était Remus maintenant ? Comment allait-il ?... STOP ! Il devait se calmer ! C'était Sirius qui avait besoin de réconfort. Il le serra contre lui. La chaleur déjà ressentie se propagea une nouvelle fois dans son corps.

Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura le garçon à l'oreille de l'homme, Tu connais Remus il fera tout pour revenir vers toi. Et c'est aussi un féroce loup-garou ! Je pense que tu devrais plutôt réfléchir au cadeau que tu vas lui offrir pour ses trente-quatre ans.

L'adulte rigola doucement et desserra l'étreinte pour pouvoir regarder dans les yeux Harry. Il fut encore une fois frappé par la beauté des prunelles émeraudes et sourit doucement.

Merci de me réconforter. Je sais que je dois pas me laisser aller et que Remus est un grand garçon mais je ne peux que m'inquiéter. Je me rappelle encore la première fois que je l'ai vu…

Et comment était-il ?

Très mignon ! dit Sirius avec tendresse, Il avait les yeux éblouis par toutes les merveilles de Poudlard. Pourtant il était enveloppé d'une aura de mystères qui m'attiré vers lui tout de suite. Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir rencontrer.

Je paris que pour lui c'est la même chose donc il sera de retour pour son anniversaire. Il faut vraiment penser à son cadeau et également à convaincre Dumbledor de te laisser sortir pour l'acheter.

Tu as raison ! s'exclama l'animagus avec un regain de bonne humeur, Je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner. Bon je ne sais pas faire le « Hot Chocolate » de Remus mais je fais les crêpes à la perfection.

Les deux bruns s'engouffrèrent dans la cuisine tout en continuant de discuter.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry et Sirius se trouvaient à Covent Garden et ils cherchaient le présent qu'ils allaient offrir à leur loup-garou. Cette tâche qui semblait simple à la base, s'était révélée ardue. Remus était quelqu'un cher à leur cœur et bien qu'ils le connaissaient par cœur, il restait très secret. Peut-être que ça aurait été plus simple du côté sorcier mais Dumbledor avait été formel : Sirius pouvait sortir exceptionnellement à la condition que ce soit chez les Moldus. Le parrain et son filleul finirent pas s'assoir à un café qui vendait de superbes cup-cakes **_(Ce café existe vraiment et les serveurs savent parler français)._**

Bon récapitulons, énonça le jeune homme à lunettes, les livres, on oublie, il les a tous lus. Les farces et attrapes, c'est bien pour toi Sirius mais pas trop pour lui. On pourrait lui offrir des fringues…

Non, il ne voudra pas les porter de peur de les abîmer lors de ses transformations.

Si j'étais Remus qu'est que je voudrais ?

Quelque chose que je peux emmener partout, de pas trop fragile et qui a une valeur sentimentale à mes yeux…

C'est mal barré ! s'exclamèrent les deux bruns désespérés

Une jeune fille s'installa à côté d'eux, elle était brune aux yeux très clairs. Elle semblait tellement en colère qu'elle avait attiré leur attention. Elle marmonnait dans une langue étrangère qu'ils identifièrent comme du français :

_C'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! Comment des abrutis pareils ont pu participer à ce voyage ! Argh ! Ça m'énerve ! _

Elle se calma quand elle ouvrit son sac et qu'elle sortit son achat qui se révéla être une sorte de boîte à musique ancienne. Elle avait été délicatement ouvragée. Elle était magnifique.

Remus adore les boîtes à musique ! s'exclama Padfoot.

Génial ! Mais il faut savoir où est le magasin. Allons lui demander !

Ils s'approchèrent de la jeune fille en extase devant son cup-cake au chocolat sur lequel on avait mis un toffee.

Excusez-moi belle jeune fille, fit Sirius dans son grand numéro de charme

Oui ? Dit-elle avec très fort accent français, Que voulez-vous de moi ? (**_What do you want from me ? What do you want from me nooowww ? Adam Lambert)_**

Pourriez-vous nous indiquer le magasin où vous avez acheté cette boîte à musique ?

Le magasin s'appelle « The Tricks of the wolf » et il se situe entre un vendeur de thé et _l'Occitane en Provence._

Merci gentille demoiselle !répondit Padfoot et il tira Harry avec lui vers le magasin

_Ah ces Anglais…_

La boutique était petite et étroite. Elle semblait écrasée entre les deux autres boutiques et elle n'était pas très rassurante. Il n'y avait rien au rez-de-chaussée mais il fallait monter à l'étage pour voir les articles à vendre.

On avait l'impression d'entrer dans un livre de Lewis Carol : des marionnettes, des livres de contes, des bijoux extravagants, des théâtres de papier … et des boîtes de musique partout.

Ils regardèrent parmi les boîtes musicales mais ils n'arrivaient à trouver laquelle serait parfaite pour Remus.

Une petite fille s'en saisit d'une avec une danseuse, laissant entrevoir une autre qui intéressa les deux sorciers : elle représentait une jeune fille qui était accroupi près d'un loup. Au fur à mesure de la musique mélancolique, la jeune fille donnait une rose blanche au loup qui se transformait en jeune homme aux prunelles dorées, aux oreilles et à la queue de loup tenant une flûte. Quand le personnage avait l'instrument, on entendait une flûte en plus des instruments d'origines. A la fin de la mélodie, le couple se tenait par la main et saluer.

Ils surent que c'était la bonne ils la prirent et allèrent à la caisse. La vendeuse les regarda surprise.

C'est la première fois que je vois des personnes qui veulent acheter cette boîte à musique, s'exclama-t-elle

Pourquoi ? Lui demanda Sirius

D'habitude, les gens associent le loup au loup qui mange les enfants, le Petit Chaperon rouge ou encore les trois Petits Cochons donc ils ne l'achètent pas.

Pourtant Elle est très belle, déclara Harry

C'est vrai et l'artisant qui l'a confectionnée en était très fier. C'était son œuvre préférée et il m'avait demandé de la vendre qu'à des personnes qui seront capables d'y voir la beauté. C'est pour cette raison que je l'ai placée au fond de l'armoire.

Je ne sais pas si nous en sommes dignes mais la personne à qui on va l'offrir l'est.

Sur ces paroles, ils s'en allèrent.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Remus rentra à bon port, sans trop de dommages et juste avant son anniversaire. Il fut complètement fasciné par le cadeau et resta de longs moments assis devant la boîte à musique écoutant la mélodie qui lui semblait familière.

Le mois de juillet fila à une vitesse folle, l'anniversaire d'Harry arriva et avec les Weasley, Hermione et d'autres membres de l'ordre. S'en était finit de l'intimé entre les deux Maraudeur et Harry. Mais comme ça l'adolescent ne risquait plus de tomber sur des scènes telles que celle qui l'avait accueillie à son arrivée ! Il n'arrivait toujours pas expliquer la chaleur qui montait en lui quand les deux amants s'embrassait ou encore la joie qu'il ressentait quand l'un deux lui souriait.

Avec tout ce monde à Grimmaurd, le mois d'août passa à la même allure que le mois de Juillet et il fallut faire face à la rentrée scolaire. Cette rentrée ressemblait à un coup de poignard pour l'élu. Il ne voulait pas être séparé des deux hommes qui avaient fait de son été un paradis mais d'un autre côté, il adorait Poudlard donc cela atténua la douleur de la séparation.

Maintenant le jeune brun se trouvait sur le quai 9 ¾ et faisait ses adieux au parents Weasley et à Remus. Sirius n'avait pu venir. Son ancien professeur le serra contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

Ce n'est qu'un au revoir et ne t'inquiète pas nous allons nous revoir plus vite que tu ne le crois.

L'adolescent resta perplexe à cause de ces propos plus que mystérieux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les Griffondors s'installèrent à leur table et attendirent le célèbre discours du directeur. Ils étaient tiraillés par la peur : QUI allaient-ils avoir cette année en Défenses contre les forces du Mal ?

Dumbledor attendit que tous les élèves furent assis et que le silence fut fait pour commencer à parler :

Mes chers élèves nous traversons une époque bien sombre, mais vous ne devez jamais oublier que quand les ténèbres semblent être sur le point de nous engloutir, une seule étincelle de lumière peut les repousser. Mais pour faire jaillir cette étincelle, il faut rester souder. Faites confiance à vos amis, ne vous isolez pas car seuls, nous sommes plus faibles. Sur ce, je voudrais vous présenter vos nouveaux professeurs de Défenses contre les forces du Mal. Oui, j'ai bien dis VOS car cette année vous en aurais deux : le professeur Lupin que vos connaissais déjà.

Cette phrases fut accompagnait d'une salve d'applaudissements tout le monde se rappelait Remus avait été le meilleur professeur qu'ils avaient eu.

Ensuite, continua Dumbledor, je vous présente le professeur Orion. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, dégustons ce fabuleux banquet.

Harry observa ce professeur Orion : il était blond vénitien, grand, les yeux marron. Pourtant quelque chose l'intriguait en lui. Soudain leurs regards se croisèrent et il distingua un éclat de malice familier. Sirius ! Mais bien sûr ! Il comprenait mieux les paroles de Moony.

Il se dépêcha de manger et se glissa dans les couloirs. Il arriva devant les appartements de ses « professeurs » et il toqua à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit sur le visage de Lupin qui le fit entrer.

Les quartiers n'avaient pas trop changés de l'époque où Remus enseignait seul. Sur le canapé, se tenait son parrain sans son déguisement.

Pourquoi m'avoir caché votre nouvelle fonction ? Rugit l'adolescent un peu blessé de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence

Nous voulions te faire une surprise, lui répondit Remus, tu ne nous en veux pas ? demanda-t-il avec air penaud attendrissant qui fit craquer le jeune homme

Non, je vous en veux pas, je suis même content ! s'exclama-t-il

Si on est là, en plus d'enseigner, c'est pour t'entrainer à différentes formes de magie ajouta Sirius, on va te transformer en ninja !

Le professeur Lupin eut un soupir agacé comme chaque fois que son amant faisait l'abruti et attira les deux bruns pour un câlin collectif.

Harry était heureux que les deux hommes soient là il se sentait complet en leur présence. Cette année allait être plus intéressante qu'il ne le croyait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Aujourd'hui, il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tous les élèves plus âgés étaient aux anges. Harry, grâce à Sirius, pouvait lui aussi y aller. Il ferait sûrement un tour du côté de Honeyducks. Hermione lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à la librairie et comme elle l'avait aidé pour son devoir de potion (quatre rouleaux de 45 cm !), il le ferait. Il prit son sac et y fourra sa bourse pleine de gallions.

Après ses achats chez Honeyducks, Harry et Hermione s'étaient retrouvé à errer dans les allées de la librairie : Hermione fouillant partout à la recherche des livres soigneusement notés sur sa liste Harry feuilletant à droit et à gauche attendant l'illumination littéraire. Il commençait en avoir marre et ne rêvait que de boire une chope de Bière au beurre.

Soudain, il entendit une explosion. Il sortit vivement de la boutique et aperçut des Mangemorts qui attaquaient les étudiants. Il agrippa sa baguette et comme tout bon Griffondor (stupide ajouterait Snape), il se lança à l'assaut de ses adversaires. Il envoya plusieurs Experlliarmus, de Reductos et de Petrificus Totalus. Mais il fut touché par un sort qui l'assomma.

Une jeune fille se tenait cachée derrière un muret. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs brillants, un beau visage témoin d'un métissage d'européen et d'amérindien. Ses yeux dorés brillaient de fureur elle ne pouvait supporter qu'on s'attaque à des enfants.

Elle s'élança et des évènements qui arrivèrent, personne ne put en témoigner. Elle s'était battu et avait défait les serviteurs de Voldemort. Elle s'avança vers le jeune Potter et se mit à le porter…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tous les professeurs couraient à droite, à gauche. On rassemblait les élèves et on fit l'appel aucun ne manqua à part Potter. Cela créa la panique ! Est-ce qu'il avait été fait prisonnier de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ?

Remus et Sirius étaient au bord des larmes ils se sentaient impuissants. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à protéger leur Harry ! L'angoisse qu'ils ressentaient ressemblait à celle qu'ils avaient quand l'un ou l'autre dans eux était en danger.

Dumbledor finit par faire réunir l'Ordre et il mettait déjà un plan d'action quand on toqua à la porte. Le professeur Mcgonagall alla ouvrir la porte. Et tous les membres de l'Ordre faillirent tomber de leur chaise : une jeune fille inconnue aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés tenait sur son dos Harry évanoui. La jeune fille leur sourit et leur dit :

Je crois que c'est ici que je dois livrer le paquet.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quelque part, dans un autre univers, le Destin tissait plusieurs fils. Ils commencèrent à se nouer.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (traumatisée par Pokémone)! J'aimerais remercier Stridouille3 pour ses reviews et je souligne que j'en veux d'autres ! Et d'autres personnes ! Enfin s'il vous plaît ? (Toujours polie) Sinon merci aussi kelhy-ah qui m'a mise dans ces favoris ! Je vais pleurer ! Bon je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre et avec ce nouveau personnage._**

Chapitre 6 : Nouveau personnage, nouveau mystère

Harry reposait dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Il paressait si fragile comme si en l'effleurant, on allait le briser. Il fronçait les sourcils il devait faire un mauvais rêve.

Remus aurait voulu le sortir de ce sommeil douloureux et de le serrer dans ses bras. Le loup-garou passa la main dans les cheveux ébouriffés du jeune homme et cela sembla l'apaiser. L'homme prolongea son geste et sa main descendit jusqu'au visage du bel endormi. La peau du jeune sorcier était infiniment douce quelques grains de beauté venaient trancher la peau légèrement halée.

La main de Remus fut brusquement agrippée par celle d'Harry encore endormi et elle ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. L'homme se pencha pour embrasser la main et pria en lui-même : « Harry reviens-nous ! »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dumbledor regarda les professeurs Mcgonagall et Snape, Mlle Granger, M. Weasley et Sirius installés devant lui. Personne ne savait comment réagir avec cette jeune fille qui avait ramené le jeune Potter. D'un côté, ellle l'avait sauvé mais d'un autre côté elle pouvait être une espionne de Voldemort. Il fallait l'interroger, essayer de comprendre dans quel camp elle était.

Nous devons l'interroger et je pense que Severus est le mieux placé pour la faire parler, suggéra le directeur.

Pourquoi lui ?! rugit Sirius, Si elle a fait du mal à Harry c'est à moi de mener l'interrogatoire !

Severus est plus qualifié car il est plus habitué au mensonge par son métier d'espion, répondit le vieil homme

Pourquoi ne pas lui faire boire du Véritasium ?!

Il est illégal de faire boire cette potion à quelqu'un qui n'est pas jugé par le Magenmagot. Mieux vaut éviter d'attirer l'attention du ministère.

Qu'il y aille ! abandonna Sirius, rageur

Le Maître des Potions ne se le fit pas dire une seconde fois. Cette femme l'intriguait : elle avait ramené Potter sur son dos alors qu'elle venait juste de battre tout un groupe de Mangemorts et elle n'avait opposé aucune résistance au fait d'être enfermée et interrogée. Qui pouvait-elle être ? Ses lèvres frémirent légèrement dans une esquisse de sourire : il adorait les énigmes !

Il entra dans la pièce et observa la suspecte : elle devait avoir environ la vingtaine, issue d'un métissage entre Caucasien et Asiatique ou Caucasien et Amérindien. Elle était en train de tresser ses longs cheveux noirs, ce qui ne semblait pas simple. Son visage était harmonieux et elle avait une tache de naissance en forme d'étoile sur la joue gauche. Son corps était fin et musclé… Elle devait bien l'entretenir.

Ce qui était surprenant chez elle, c'était ses yeux : dorés. Ils étaient d'une couleur oscillant entre l'or et le miel, ce qui était inhabituel pour une personne métisse. Tous ces éléments, en particuliers ses prunelles d'or, lui donnaient une aura sauvage, féline. Mais l'homme ne se laissa pas amadouer : il avait déjà vu des femmes sulfureuses cacher une dague sous leur cape pour vous poignarder dans le dos.

Il s'assit en face de la fille et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux sans cligner des paupières jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini de faire sa natte.

Je présume que vous avez des questions, bel étranger aux airs de brun ténébreux.

Snape ne fronça qu'uniquement les sourcils qui révélaient sa stupéfaction (**_il est en mode Scarf face !_**) et commença son interrogatoire :

Qui êtes-vous ? lui demanda-t-il

Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ? Mon nom ? Mon prénom ? Les deux ? Mon surnom ? Mes mensurations peut-être ?

Si vous pouviez me donner votre nom, prénom, âge, histoire personnelle, noms des parents et pourquoi vous agissez de cette façon ce serait parfait, répondit Severus froidement

Hola ! Vous êtes le méchant flic ! Je ne dirai plus rien sans la présence d'un avocat…

Un silence s'installa.

Bon. Finis de jouer, repris sérieusement la jeune étrangère, je vais vous donner certaines informations mais ne posez pas de questions sur ce que je tairai.

Et si ça ne nous suffis pas ?

C'est votre problème et sachez que je peux être aussi muette qu'une tombe, assura la brune

Je vous écoute.

Je m'appelle Fang Blackwolf (**_Littéralement Croc Loup noir_**)

Un bruit d'une étrange musicalité se fit entendre : un éclat de rire. Mais ce qui le rendait étrange était qu'il venait du très froid et très malfaisant Professeur Severus Snape. Si des élèves de Poudlard avaient entendu ce son, ils auraient été pétrifiés comme s'ils avaient écouté le cri d'une Mandragore.

Snape avait été tellement surpris et tellement amusé par ce nom des plus extraordinaires qu'il n'avait pu empêcher ce rire de sortir de sa gorge.

Arrêtez de rigoler ! J'y peux rien si mes parents m'ont appelée Fang (**_Croc_**) et que les Européens ont donné comme nom à la tribu de mon père Blackwolf (**_Loup noir_**) !

Excusez-moi (**_Il sait s'excuser ?!_**), dit le sombre homme en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé à cause de son rire, Continuons.

J'ai vingt-et-un ans. Je suis Anglo-amérindienne donc Américaine. Si je suis là, au Royaume-Uni, c'est que je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un. De plus, une personne m'a demandé d'intervenir dans cette guerre.

Qui est cette personne ?

Elle préfère rester anonyme et elle révèlera son identité le temps venu.

Que signifie « intervenir dans cette guerre » ?

Ça signifie sauver la vie d'Harry Potter, défaire trois ou quatre escadrons de Mangemorts et manger du « fish and chips ». Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas votre définition de la guerre ?

Ça dépend du point de vue. Peut-être suivez-vous celui du Lord Noir ?

Voldy ?! Ah ! Vous croyez que je suis une espionne comme vous ?

Severus fut une nouvelle fois surpris. Comment savait-elle ?

Vous m'avez examinée sous toutes les coutures, évaluant chaque détail. Vous êtes méfiant donc j'en déduis que vous êtes un agent double qui espionne Voldychou pour le compte de M. Dumbledor

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, le très froid et très sombres Professeur Snape éclata de rire. Voldychou ! Ha ! Ha !

En quoi vous pourriez nous être utile ?

J'ai battu une trentaine de Mangemorts. Je pense que je peux servir à quelque chose

Bon, Mademoiselle Blackwolf, nous allons réfléchir à votre proposition d'aide. A plus tard !

Il se mit debout et traversa la pièce pour sortir. Il ouvrit la porte quand il fut interpellé :

Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me ramener à manger ? Je n'ai rien ingurgité depuis trois jours.

L'homme referma la porte et se dirigea vers la salle où l'attendait l'Ordre. L'arrivée de cette jeune femme annonçait des péripéties des plus intéressantes.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry avait les paupières lourdes comme si on le réveillait trop tôt d'un sommeil profond. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement. La première chose qu'il aperçut fut le plafond immaculé de l'infirmerie. A force de s'y retrouver, il commençait à connaître cette pièce par cœur. Chaque fissure, chaque carreau, chaque lit lui étaient familiers.

Il voulut se relever mais un poids l'en empêchait. Ce poids se révéla être Remus qui tenait encore la main du jeune homme et qui s'était endormi.

Dans ces moments-là, le loup-garou ne faisait plus ses trente-quatre ans. Il avait plus une bouille d'enfant quand ses traits étaient détendus.

Harry aimait quand l'homme avait cette expression cela lui donnait envie de le serrer contre lui et de le protéger du monde entier. Cette vision attendrissante faisait monter en lui un sentiment de bonheur dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine ou dont il ne voulait pas comprendre l'origine.

Il secoua son ancien professeur délicatement pour le réveiller. Les paupières papillonnèrent et laissèrent entrevoir les magnifiques iris dorées. L'homme se releva et s'étira doucement. Il adressa un chaleureux sourire à Harry.

Alors comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il

Marre de ce plafond blanc mais ça va, le rassura le jeune homme. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé depuis que je suis inconscient.

Le loup-garou s'exécuta et lui raconta que quand l'alerte avait été sonnée, l'Ordre s'était directement rendue sur place mais que les Mangemorts avaient été défaits. Ils n'avaient eu qu'à emprisonner ceux qui n'avaient pas encore transplané. Les professeurs avaient fait l'appel et aucun élèves ne manquait excepter lui.

Une femme t'a ramené.

Qui ? lui demanda l'adolescent

Ils sont en train de l'interroger. Viens ! On va voir !

Mme Pomfresh ne voudra jamais que je bouge de mon lit.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Foi de Maraudeur, elle ne dira rien, l'assura malicieusement l'homme aux prunelles d'or.

Il disparut dans le bureau de l'infirmière. On entendit des bruits de lutte, des éclats de voix inintelligibles. Que se passait-il dans cette pièce ? Rems sortit de la pièce et lui annonça qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Il paressait avoir combattu une dragonne qui défendait son œuf. Paix à son âme.

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Dumbledor et furent accueillis chaudement. Tout le monde était heureux que l'Elu aille bien. Harry fut englouti dans une chaleureuse étreinte. Sirius s'était tellement inquiété. Si l'adolescent se faisait tué, il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait. Le jeune homme était devenu si important pour lui, aussi important que son Amour qu'était Remus.

Sirius ! Lâche-moi ! J'étouffe ! s'écria Harry, bien que quand il se trouvait dans les bras de son parrain, il ressentait la même sensation que quand Remus le regardait tendrement. Il serait bien resté dans ce câlin mais Sirius était vraiment en train de lui casser des côtes.

Désolé ! Mais j'ai vraiment cru que ton surnom du Survivant n'était plus d'actualité !

Mais tu sais bien que ton filleul est increvable ! répondit Remus, moqueur. Je suis convaincu qu'il a des gènes de dragon vu la difficulté qu'à Tu-Sais-Qui de lui faire la peau !

Hé ! C'est pas marrant, râla le « Survivant »

Je rigole, l'assura le loup-garou. Tu croyais …

L'homme fut interrompu par l'Animagus qui l'avait plaqué contre lui et qui l'embrassait fougueusement. Mais les deux amants furent séparés par Hermione Granger qui leur rappela qu'ils n'étaient pas tous seuls et que Severus venait de revenir tout juste de l'interrogatoire.

Donc, qu'en pensez-vous Severus ? demanda Dumbledor

Personnellement, je dois admettre que si elle ment, elle me surpasse dans l'art de la dissimulation. Elle me paraît honnête, bien que souhaitant garder son passé inconnu.

Dans ces conditions, peut-on lui faire confiance ? intervint Remus

Elle peut nous être utile et nous pouvons enquêter sur sa vie. Je pense qu'au début de notre collaboration, il faudrait un membre de l'Ordre pour la surveiller afin d'être complètement sûr de ses intentions.

Merci Severus de te proposer naturellement ! s'exclama le directeur. Je pense qu'on peut dire aux élèves que c'est une stagiaire qui observe l'un des meilleur Maître des Potions en actions.

Que voulez-vous dire ?! J'ai autre chose à faire que m'occuper d'elle, comme peut-être espionnait le seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais mon cher Severus, tu es le plus adapté à reconnaître un traître. Donc je pense que tu peux garder un œil sur elle.

Snape réfléchissait : d'un côté, il était vrai qu'il ne voulait pas s'encombrait d'une personne mais d'un autre côté, cette jeune femme l'intriguait. Il lui avait lancé des regards intimidants où elle avait simplement répondu par de grands sourires. Elle paressait assez observatrice et elle était la seule personne qui avait réussi à le surprendre. Enfin la seule personne depuis que Lily était morte. La rouquine l'avait toujours surpris et avait toujours fait de sa vie une aventure jusqu'à cette stupide dispute. Il allait surveiller cette Amérindienne et peut-être arrivera-t-il à découvrir ce secret qu'elle voulait cacher.

Bon je vais le faire ! finit-il par dire

Tu fais bien et elle est vraiment très belle. On ne devrait jamais hésiter à être en charmante compagnie, ajouta le vieil homme en faisant un clin d'œil malicieux

Excusez-moi, les interrompit Harry

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et le dévisagèrent. Le pauvre adolescent, rendu timide par tant d'attention, s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Il rassembla son courage, mis à mal par le regard rempli de mépris de Snape et se remit à parler :

J'aimerais remercier cette femme qui m'a sauvé

Mais bien sûr mon garçon ! répondit joyeusement le vieillard. Nous allons faire entrer cette jeune demoiselle !

Je comprends ton sentiment, lui répondit Dumbledor, Moi-même, je dois lui parler car certains de ses propos n'ont pas été des plus clairs. Severus, aurais-tu l'amabilité de chercher notre invitée ?

L'homme en noir hocha froidement la tête et sortit de la pièce afin de ramener la jeune femme. Quand elle entra dans le bureau, elle s'exclama :

Mais qu'il est mignon quand il est réveillé !

Et elle se jeta sur le pauvre Survivant pour l'enlacer.

Désolé ! s'excusa-t-elle, Dès que je vois une chose **_(Après fardeau, c'est chose !)_** ça me donne envie de le serrer dans mes bras, j'aurais bien sauté au coup du sex symbol ténébreux mais je voudrais lui éviter la crise cardiaque ! Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, ça m'aurait énervée si, en voulant te sauver, tu avais été blessé ! Je pense que je serais venue t'engueuler pour que tu te réveilles !

Mieux vaux ne pas t'énerver, c'est ça ? le taquina l'adolescent

Rigole vas ! Mais je souhaite me présenter à ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, ou pas encore ! Je me prénomme Fang Blackwolf et je viens de la terre lointaine appelée »nouveau monde », « U.S.A » ou tout simplement « Amérique ». Et elle fit la révérence pour les saluer.

Harry trouvait la fille sympathique, pleine de vie et un peu folle il s'entendait naturellement bien avec elle. Cependant, un détail le dérangeait : ses yeux dorés lui rappellait quelque chose. N'arrivant à s'en souvenir, il préféra reprendre la conversation

J'aimerais te remercier pour ton aide.

Tu peux me donner en gage de ta reconnaissance éternelle un simple présent : ton poids en chocolat, dit-elle avec une lueur de gourmandise dans le regard.

Une fanatique du chocolat comme Remus, s'exclama Sirius ce qui entraina une moue boudeuse sur le visage du loup.

Mademoiselle ! l'interpela le directeur, Bien que votre présence nous réjouisse, je voudrais savoir un peu plus sue vos motivations.

M. le Directeur, les secrets rendent les femmes plus belles …

… Et les illuminent d'un éclat de malice, termina le professeur Dumbledor.

L'ambiance de la pièce changea tout à coup. Les deux protagonistes se fixaient avec suspicion.

Le vieil homme finit par reprendre la parole :

La dernière fois que j'ai entendu cette phrase, c'était à l'époque où Grindelwald était à son apogée. Il était utilisé par les résistants français.

A suivre …

**_Suspense à deux balles mais tellement marrant HA HA HA !_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Je vous livre une nouvelle fois une part de cette histoire qui semble de plus en plus partir en vrille mais bon les choses qui vrillent c'est marrant ! Voici un peu court le…_**

Chapitre 7 : L'aide des grenouilles

Fang était assise sur un canapé en face d'elle, dans d'autres fauteuils ou canapés, se trouvaient le Pr Dumbledor, le Pr Mcgonagall, le Pr Snape, Sirius, Remus et le trio d'or. Ils attendaient le récit de la jeune femme. Elle prit une longue inspiration et commença :

Je vous demanderai de ne pas m'interrompre et de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Il y a un an, la face de serpent a envoyé des sbires s'infiltrer en France. Ils ont tué certaines personnalités politiques du côté qui sorcier et du côté moldu et les ont remplacés par des partisans à leur cause. Ceux du côté sorcier ont commencé à mettre en place des mesures à l'encontre des Nés-moldus : ils ne pouvaient plus travailler au Ministère ou dans tous lieux qui concentrent un pouvoir. Du côté moldu, un recensement de la population a été effectué. On a également vu fleurir des milices qui adoraient attaquer les Moldus, les Nés-moldus et autres. Des gens ont disparu. Des Français, surtout les plus jeunes et les plus âgés se sont posés des questions des questions. Cette situation leur a trop rappelé la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et Grindelwald. Ils se sont réunis pour former une résistance. Leur action a permis d'arrêter les Mangemorts au gouvernement et les milices. Mais ça ne s'est pas fait sans lutte armée. Il n'avait pas que des sorciers qui se sont battus, il y avait aussi des Moldus et même des créatures magiques. Donc la Résistance a su battre les Mangemorts cependant ils savent que la vraie cible c'est Voldemort, donc ils sont prêts à vous aider. Ils m'ont envoyée pour vous soutenir.

Pourquoi vous envoyer, vous une Américaine ? demanda Mcgonagall

Comme je suis Américaine, je suis neutre et en plus je parle parfaitement la langue, répondit Fang

Que pouvez-vous apporter à l'Ordre ? questionna le directeur de Poudlard

Comme je l'ai dit au beau brun ténébreux, j'ai battu une troupe de Mangemorts et je peux entrainer Harry Potter.

Et comment ?

C'est bien joli de lui apprendre des sorts, déclara l'Amérindienne en pointant du doigt l'adolescent, mais si on le bouscule, qu'il perd sa baguette comment fait-il pour sauver sa peau ? MOI, j'ai créé un art martial qui permet de se battre contre un sorcier alors qu'on est à main nue.

C'est possible ?! s'exclama Ron

Je vous monterai une autre fois, dit-elle malicieusement, Mais j'ai été également envoyé pour conclure des accords.

Quelles sortes d'accords ? demanda Remus

Des Français sont prêts à grossir les rangs de l'Ordre du piaf immortel

Du piaf immortel ? questionna Harry

Oui, du Phénix. Tenez voici une lettre du chef de la Résistance.

Albus Dumbledor s'en saisit **_(et dit)_** et commença sa lecture :

« Le faucon salue le phénix et l'éclair. Les grenouilles se sont rassemblées et elles vont aider les rois es animaux contre le serpent. La panthère va aider l'éclair à devenir plus flamboyant. »

Putain ! Ça veut dire quoi ce bordel ! s'écria Sirius dans son franc parler habituel

Je vois que tu n'es pas capable de faire marcher ton unique neurone pour lire entre les lignes, le raya Snape

D'un autre côté mon cher, expliqua l'Américaine, je présume que cet apollon n'est pas habitué aux humes et coutumes des espions. Pour les incultes, je vais traduire. Le Faucon, c'est notre chef à part ses plus proches … on va dire généraux, personne ne connait son véritable nom. Dans la Résistance, tout le monde a un nom de code, comme ça si on est arrêté et torturé, on ne peut que donner les surnoms de ses collaborateurs qui auront le temps de s'enfuir et ne seront pas arrétés.

Fang est votre vrai nom ? demanda Hermione

Oui Ma'mselle ! Mais mon surnom c'est Panthère.

Continuez, je vous pris, l'enjoignit le Pr Mcgonagall

Donc notre chef vous salue vous M. Dumbledor et toi Harry. Il dit que les Français ont reformé la Résistance et qu'ils sont prêts à aider les lions alias l'Ordre du Phénix contre Voldychou, termina-t-elle

Mlle Blackwolf, finit par dire le vieil homme, je suis heureux d'accepter l'aide de la Résistance et j'ai hâte de rencontrer Faucon, fit-il avec un clin d'œil, Cependant, quand cette aide pourra nous être apportée ?

Pour l'instant les froggies ont besoin de consolider leur nation et leur gouvernement donc ils pourront être là vers Janvier.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Tout le monde réfléchissait aux paroles de la jeune femme. Cette aide tombait à point nommé. Les rangs de Voldemort s'enflaient de plus en plus, savoir que les rangs de l'Ordre le faisaient également réconfortaient les Anglais.

Jeunes gens, déclara Dumbledor aux adolescents, et mes chers collègues , il se fait tard, je nous conseille de nous coucher. Mlle Blackwolf pour expliquer votre présence à Poudlard, je vous ferai passer pour la stagiaire du Pr Snape donc vous devrez assister aux cours de Severus. Cela vous dérande-t-il ?

Pas du tout ! Cependant, je n'ai jamais vraiment étudié les Potions, plutôt la chimie. Grâce au Ciel demain commence le Week-end donc j'ai le temps suffisant pour me mettre au niveau. Il me suffis d'obtenir les livres nécessaires, le matériel pour expérimenté et garde de fou qui m'empêche de tout faire sauter. Mr Snape pourriez-vous être ce garde de fou ?

Je refuse ! gronda le ténébreux personnage, Je ne laisserai pas une novice s'amusait avec des substances instables !

Faites-moi confiance et aidez-moi un petit peu. Vous ne serez pas déçu, promit Fang

Snape renifla de façon dédaigneuse, croyant peu aux dires de l'étrangère. Portant l'Amérindienne ne se démonta pas, lui prit la main et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Pommes d'or contre profondeurs abyssales.

Pendant trente secondes, les adultes comme les élèves se trouvant dans la pièce crurent que l'homme allait refuser mais ils eurent la surprise de voir le brun d'habitude si borné et si menaçant, détourner le regard et déclarer : « Deux jours » et d'un regard, il lui indiqua de le suivre. Puis ils disparurent dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard, bientôt suivis des autres.

**_Mes chers lecteurs, il est officiellement 23h10, un vendredi soir après une journée de cours harassante donc une review _****_cil vou plé_********_(massacre pour les yeux) _**


End file.
